The Beggining of a New Life
by Dimitrilover1599
Summary: An eleven year old girl, Brianna, meets a vampire and they fall in love but then she falls in love with a human.


Chapter 1

Brianna

I was taking my normal walk to my tree house when suddenly I ran into a strange but attractive young man that couldn't be older than 28. I looked up at him and said, "Hey my name is Brianna Swain. What's yours?" He said, "My name is Cain. Nice to meet you Brianna. Do you live out in these woods? "No," I said, "but I do have a tree house, you want to see it?""Sure.""Ok, follow me then" so I lead him to my tree house. And he said, "Wow did you do this yourself or have help? "I did it myself. Do you like it? "Like it, I love. So, can I stay here for a little bit? "Sure, why not. But you have to stay inside unless you're going hunting for deer.""Ok. Thanks, Brianna. "Call me Bri.""Ok" Just after he said that my phone rang. I looked at it, it was my sister, Samantha, and the text said "Time to go to the bus stop!" I looked up from the text and told Cain "I have to go to school I'll be back around 3:30." Then I darted out the door yelling "BYE!"Like 2 minutes after I got to the bus stop the bus came around the corner and I was still breathless from the run here. I got on the bus and sat in my seat next to my best friend, Ashlynn. She asked me why I was so breathless and I told I just ran here from my tree house. She then said, "You spend way too much time at that tree house!""I know but I like it there I feel so free to do whatever I want. It's so peaceful there. "You are so weird Brianna Swain. "I know, it's a gift." The bus stopped and we went into the school. We sat next to our friend, Alanna. She was of course playing on her new iPod touch; she had just got two months ago for Christmas. When we got there she looked up at us and smiled, "Hey how are you two. Bri spend any time at the tree house? "As a matter of fact I was just there before I got on the bus." I said smiling back at her. Just then the bell rang. Then the teacher came over to us and said, "Time to get to class kids!" and we all chorused, "Okay, Mrs. Rice!" Well everyone except for me. I didn't like being bossed around by someone who wasn't my mom or dad. Everyone knew that so they respected that except for when I'm bad, which rarely happens, I've always been a good student. I get my homework done on time, I never hurt anyone, I never back talk a teacher, and I respect the school rules as long as they respect mine. Everyone was now heading for their first period, my classes first period is reading. Today we're doing AR. Which I actually like because the books give me ideas and a bigger imagination. Next is English, we're doing daily fix-it and sharing our narrative writings about a personal experience. And the person with the best writing gets to pick what we do for the rest of the week. I've always won because I love writing and everyone loves it when I win because I say we ghetto do whatever we want to do and get A+ on whatever it was that I was the first to go up as always and I read my writing everyone, as usual, loved it. And so named it the best and we got to do whatever we wanted to. Everyone got out their cellphones, but I on the other hand was out the door and racing toward my tree house where Cain awaits for my arrival. I got there at 8:50. I went inside without a pause. He was in the kitchen trying to cook a steak, to leave it bleeding just like how I like it. When I closed the door he looked up at me. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I took the dry steak off the pan and threw it away. Then I went to the fridge and got out a new bloody steak and said, "How much do you want it cooked?" He finally smiled and said, "Still bleeding." I flashed it for two seconds on each side and put it on a plate then put the plate in front of him. He took it to the island in the middle of the kitchen and said, "Thank you." I went to the fridge again and got out another steak cooked it the same way as the first and sat down next to Cain and ate the second steak. When we were both done with our steaks we put the plates in the sink. We went in to the living room and I turned on the TV. We watched it in silence till he finally spoke and said," I thought you said you would be back at 3:30. Its only 9:00.""I got out early." He turned and looked at me. His eyes searching mine. We looked at each other like that for over an hour, when we both looked away. Then I said, "So, how long are you planning to stay here?" Not long I hope. "Oh." I said feeling crushed, I had actually liked him the first time we met and then he says he doesn't want to stay. I really have a bad taste in guys. We looked at each other again this time my eyes searching his, for hope that he might actually think about staying and that he actually does like me. I was just about to lose faith in it when he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back; it was a sweet long kiss. We were both breathing hard when it was over. We looked at each other and smiled. Then he said, "So, I was thinking maybe I could stay longer? "Of course you can!" He leaned toward me again and gave me a quick kiss. When I looked up at him he looked like he was looking at an angel, he looked in love. I was in love too, so I wasn't going to annoy him about it. He scooted closer to me then leaned his head down by my ear and whispered, "I love you. "I love you too" I whispered back. He lifted his head and said, "I'll always love you no matter what. And I'll never hurt you either. "I'll always love you and never hurt you." I said back to him. He smiled and so did I. Then his eyes got sad and then both our smiles faded away. And I asked, "Cain what is it, what's wrong? "If you really love me will you be mad if I tell you a secret that is horrible? "Of course I won't be mad unless you're married. "No, I'm not married. But I am a vampire.""Really?""Yes.""Well, then I have to go. "Wait, Bri!" he ran after me. I stopped at the door and turned around, "What? "Are you frightened of me?""No.""Are you mad at me?""No.""Then what? "If you're a vampire then you could be a part of the vampire high council." "Are you afraid of them?" "No, they're the ones I'm mad at." "Look Bri, I'm not part of that. I hate them." "You do?" "Yes." Then I gave him a hug. He hugged me back. Then I whispered into his ear, "Promise me you'll never join them and if they do ask you'll talk to me about it and we'll decide together and that you'll never hurt me." "I promise." He whispered back. "And by the way I love you." He added with a quick kiss. When the kiss was done I said, "I love you too." "I know." He said laughing. Then he picked me up and carried me, while kissing me, to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed still kissing me and got atop of me. We kissed and never stopped until my phone rang. I looked at it and it was my mom it said "hey r u coming home for dinner or eating at the tree house?" I texted back "I'm eating at the tree house bye c u later love u" I looked at Cain and he said "Now that that's taken care of where were we?" And we resumed kissing right where we left off at. After all that kissing we ended up naked and Cain was still atop of me. We smiled at each other and he gave me a kiss. I looked at the time on my phone and it was 8:00. So I texted my mom "hey mom I'm gonna sleep here tonight bye c u tomorrow love u" Cain watched me as I texted my mom. When I was done he kissed me and said, "So who gets the couch?" "No one gets the couch." He smiled and then said, "So who gets the floor?" "No one." "So we both get the bed?" "Yes." "I like the sound of that." He said then gave me another quick kiss before falling against the pillows. I followed more slowly. He'd put his arm where my neck would go so I was laying on his arm he pulled me closer to him and I curled up at his side. He held me tight right there. In the morning when I woke up he was still there only fast asleep. Even though he was unconscious I couldn't move his grip on my body felt good but I needed to stretch. I picked up my phone, which was lying right next to me, and looked at the time. It was 5:30am. No wonder Cain was passed out he wasn't like most vampires. He actually slept in the night and was awake during the day. Then I felt Cain stir and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at me and said, "Good morning, what time is it?" "It's 5:30am.""Hmm." Then he smiled down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was, like the night before, a sweet long kiss. He pulled away to kiss me neck then both our stomachs growled. We got out of bed and ate steak for breakfast. We changed into clean clothes and then we talked about how much Cain had gone through he had beenkilled by his own mother, now that's harsh. And it was all because he fell in love with the wrong person. But he said that now he knows he has fallen in love with right person. Now I liked the sound of that. When I looked at the time again it was 7:10. I looked up at Cain and said, "I'll be back after school." And gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Cain." "Bye Bri." I ran out the door when I got to the bus stop the bus was there waiting for me. I got on and sat in my seat. We got to school and went to class. The day dragged on but finally the bell rang for second bus group and I ran out of the school. The bus was there and I got off at Ashlynn's house and ran to my tree house in the woods. Cain was on the couch watching TV. When he saw me he turned off the TV, got up, and gave me a kiss. He pulled away and said, "So, how was school?" "Long." He laughed, "It was like that for me too." He kissed me again and, just like last night, he carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed still kissing me and got on top of me. We did everything we did last night but instead of me sleeping curled up against his side I slept with my head on his was just like that until Friday. When I left for school everything was the same but when I came back after school he seemed different. He did everything the same just more possessively and more aggressively. When he noticed I knew the difference he stopped. He smiled apologetically and gave me a quick kiss, it was his normal quick kiss without all the possessiveness or aggressiveness it was just him. I smiled with the change in the change. But something still seemed wrong I wasn't going to prompt him about it but I was curious about the thing that was wrong with him. Just then there was a knock at the door so I got up and answered the door and saw a vampire standing there the vampire said, "Hello, is Cain here he is needed to do his duties as the councilman of the vampire high council." "What do you mean councilman of the vampire high council?" "I mean he is the councilman of the vampire high council. Now is he here?" "Yeah, he's here I'll go get him." I went and got Cain and said, "Hey, a buddy of yours says you're needed to do the duties of the councilman of the vampire high council." H elooked at me surprised and then in sadness finally he said, "I was going to tell you.""Yeah? When? When were you going to tell you broke three promises?" "I didn't mean to break any of them. Wait I only broke two. I never hurt you your still intact. Not a scratch." "I never meant physically hurt. I meant hurt me as in break my heart. Which you just did." He took a step toward me and I took a step back. When he knew I wouldn't let him touch me he stopped trying. Then he took a step forward and when I was about to back up he said, "I'm just going to go see what the council wants." "Fine, just remember this, don't ever come back." He looked crushed but he nodded anyways. He must have seen that I was on the verge of tears because when I moved out of the doorway he walked towards me instead of it. He touched my cheek but I pulled away I would have moved but I couldn't, I wouldn't, he had hurt me yes, but that didn't stop me from loving him, he knew that. He knew me so well it was like he could read my mind. He leaned his head down to my ear and said, "I love you no matter what." "I love you too." "Then why are you mad at me?" "Because you betrayed me." "You know I didn't mean to." I looked up at him and said, "Actually Cain I don't know that because I can't read you as easily as you can read me." "You should know me better than that though." "I've known you for not even a full week." He tried kissed me but I pulled away as soon as our lips met. So instead he kissed my cheek and said, "Goodbye, Bri.""My name's Brianna." Now he really looked crushed but not as much as I felt. So he then said, "Goodbye, Brianna." And I said, "Goodbye, Cain." I saw him leave with the other vampire. When I knew he was really gone that's when I broke down and started crying. I knew he could feel my sadness and my tears. He always could and I could feel his heart breaking and his concern and his sadness. I knew he felt pain as did I but my pain was greater because he knew where I would be and I had no idea where he would be. I slept alone that night. I kept waking up from bad dreams and when I woke up each time I called Cain's name. When I was fully awake from the last of the bad dreams I stayed awake I went to my bus stop early. And I was quiet on the bus, when we got to school, and during school. I never spoke a word and I never went back to my tree house because it made me think of Cain. But after a month I spoke again and I started dating Dawson Satterfield. And finally I was able to go back to my tree house. I had forgotten all about Cain. But one night my first night sleeping in my tree house it was with Dawson. He held me the way Cain did when we slept. I felt a memory tugging at my brain but couldn't remember I tried but couldn't so eventually I gave up for the night and went to sleep in my dream I was in the arms of a young man. I knew him. But couldn't remember how. And then my dream self called the young man Cain and then memory flooded back and the peaceful dream dissolved into the last time I ever saw Cain when we had the fight. When I woke up it was morning and I was sweating. Dawson was watching me shirtless, with a smile and said, "Hey, you alright? You were sweating like a dog." "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around it was the same as when I walked in here yesterday with Dawson. There was absolutely no Cain in sight which actually made me sad but I wouldn't let Dawson know that. Then I felt, something that wasn't my feeling, something that hasn't happened in a long time I felt Cain, I felt his hope. When I felt his hope I felt my own hope but then I remembered what our little fight was about and just like that night I felt betrayed. Then his hope turned to regret, regret for his decision. Then I smelled something I realized Dawson had left so I followed the smell to the kitchen. Dawson had made oatmeal. We ate together in silence. When we were done he finally spoke and said, "Hey, what made you sweat so much last night?" "Hmm? Oh umm just a bad dream that's all." He touched my hand and said, "Bri, what happened to you a month ago?" "Nothing." "Don't say nothing because I know something happened because you never spoke a word and you never came here and you were always so careful about what you said and what you did. But then after a month it was like you forgot what had happened and then when you were sleeping you were sweating and mumbling that you remembered something about what happened in this tree house. So what was it?" "Nothing to do with you." I said with a weak smile. He didn't smile back. His face was dead serious and so my smile faded. And I said, "Ok, so I did forget what happened in this tree house and yes I remembered last night in a dream. But the good thing is it doesn't change how I feel about you." "Well that's good. Now what did you remember?" I looked away "I remembered the worst day of my life." "Ok, now tell me how it was the worst day of your life." "It was the worst because I was betrayed by someone that I really loved." "Ok, wait hey that was rude." "I said loved as in the past." "Oh right. Sorry missed that." "It's ok." I looked away from him only because I still did love Cain even though he betrayed me I still loved him. Then I felt it again Cain's hope dwelled with my own. I looked up at Dawson and said, "Can we please leave? This tree house brings back awful memories." "Sure." He gave me his hand I took it and we walked out of the tree house hand in hand. I felt like I was being watched but I ignored it. Tonight I would come back to this tree house and see if he did come after Dawson took me home I went to my room and laid on my bed. I slept for 2 peaceful hours. Then I woke up and saw that it was 5:00. I went into the living room where my parents were and asked them, "Hey do you mind if I eat at my tree house tonight?" my parents looked surprised and I remembered that I never asked permission I just ate there and slept there. So I went to the door and said, "Bye." I walked there instead of running because I wasn't in much of a hurry. Though when I got there I ran up the stairs because there were lights on in the tree house I made sure I was quiet so he wouldn't hear me and I was successful. I walked into the kitchen and saw him cooking steak the way I always did for him. He must have heard me breathing hard because he lifted his head up and when he saw me he dropped the plate and froze. We stared at each other for a long time. Finally I picked up the nerve to say, "Hey, I thought you might have come back." He blinked a couple times before he said, "Bri, you're back, you remember me!" he smiled at the last three words of his own sentence. I smiled too. And then I saw even more shock and surprise on his face than ever. And because of that my smile faded. He stepped towards me as if to test me. And then he stepped towards me again as if to say I passed and then with one more step he was right there in front of me. Then as if he had done this a thousand times with me he leaned down and kissed me. And I kissed him back. The kiss was a sweet long kiss and very familiar. When it was done he gave me a quick kiss which also seemed familiar. Then he said, "Oh, I'm so glad you remember me I was so afraid you wouldn't. So wait if you remember me do you also remember our little fight?" "Yes, I remember." "Really? And you're not mad? Wow you were when it happened." "Actually I wasn't. I was sad, betrayed, hurt, broken, and even heartbroken but not mad." "Wow, you being mad would have been better. I'm so sorry I made you feel all that." "That's ok it wasn't your fault that you broke three promises." "Hey, you're making it sound like it was my fault that's not fair." "Sorry." I said. He smiled and gave me another long kiss but this one was like the kiss he gave me before he betrayed me, it had the same possessive and aggressive edge to it. Then I asked him, "Hey, were you here this morning and last night?" he looked a little uneasy at the question but answered, "Umm well, yes I was in the tree house last night when you and that boy were here. And yes, I was watching you outside when you two were holding hands. And I hated it cause if I had never betrayed you we'd still be together and you wouldn't be going out with that boy." I stared at him in complete shock. I thought he would be mad at me but instead he was mad at himself. Wow, he was wrong I really didn't know him like he knew me. "Hey, why did you come back Cain?" "I came back because I broke a little girl's heart. The one girl who actually loved me for me and I loved her. But I broke her faith in me along with her heart. And my heart when she told me she loved me but I betrayed her and she wouldn't let me even call her Bri." I looked at Cain and saw a lot of sorrow and regret in his eyes. So I hugged him. He hugged me back uncertainly. So I hugged him harder and then the uncertainness was gone. It was just us two me and Cain two people who were obviously much more than friends. Then I looked up at him and he looked down at me and we kissed. Then still kissing me he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He put on the bed still kissing me and got atop and we kissed more than I ever remembered. Then before I could even blink we were both naked and we were having sex. It was the best sensation I've ever felt. Then the next thing I remembered was that I had just had sex with someone who had broken my heart and that I had a boyfriend who was not the guy I just had sex with. I felt like I was going to puke because of all of it. Cain felt my uneasiness and got off of me but not before he gave me a kiss. He smiled but the smile didn't touch his eyes. There was something wrong with him. So, I asked him, "Hey, what's wrong with you?" "You love me, but you date a boy who doesn't even know you that well." "Yea but only because you betrayed me." "I wouldn't have if you didn't make me promise." "I wouldn't have if you'd never fallen in love with me." "I wouldn't have if you'd never fallen in love with me." "Well I wouldn't have if we'd never met in the woods and I wish we hadn't!" Now that hurt him and it hurt me but it was true if I had never met him my life would be better. But I don't think I really believe that because through all of my sadness I really truly loved him. That's why he gets to me all the time. I do love him though I don't know why. He knew I loved him. "I love you so why can't you just break up with that puny little boy?" "Because when you left I had to carry the burden of you not being here you felt it." He knew I was right I just knew he knew that because he looked away with a hurt face. Then he said, "Bri, I only left for a little bit and you felt my presence. You knew I wouldn't give up on you so easily. You only wanted yourself to believe that because you do love me." He was right and we both knew it. So I got up and ran into his arms. With tears of joy in my eyes. And I said, "Your right I do love you." "I know." He said hugging me tightly. And then for the second time that night we had sex. Though it was more enjoyable than the first because I did truly love him and he did truly love me. It was the best day of my life. But when I woke up I was facing the doorway and in the door way was Dawson shock very visible on his face while he was frozen there staring at me. Then I felt Cain wake up behind me and I felt him kiss my neck when I didn't respond to the kiss he followed my gaze and saw Dawson. I closed my eyes and hoped that when I turn around Cain won't look mad. So I opened my eyes and turned around and of course Cain wasn't mad, he was furious. He stared at Dawson with plain hatred. When Dawson finally moved he moved forwards. This only made Cain hate him even more. I put my hand on Cain to calm him down then I sat up in bed and turned towards Dawson who was looking just alittle bit disoriented by the scene. Cain sat up right next to me and put his arm around my waist possessively. Dawson finally talked and said, "Bri, I thought you said you loved me. And now I find you making love to another man. Now that is rude." Now that is what set Cain off. He got off the bed and pulled me up too. Cain's grip was like steel so I didn't even try to get free. Then Cain said, in the calmest voice he could manage, "She doesn't love you because then that would mean she wouldn't love me. And she does love me." "No she loves me." Said Dawson. They went on like that for an hour when I finally got sick of it. I wrenched my wrist out of Cain's steel grip and that was when they both realized I was still there. I looked at both of them with a glare and said, "I can love two people at once you know." "But I don't want you to" they said together. Then I came up with an idea. "Fine then I won't love either of you goodbye." "Wait, you can love both of us if you want." They said together. But then it hit me I can't love both of them at the same time so I said, "Wait you two are right I can't love you both at the same time so Dawson." "Yeah?" "I'm dumping you" "What. Why?" "Because I love Cain more. Sorry." I looked up at Cain and he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. When I looked at Dawson again he was shocked. And since he already walked in on me and Cain sleeping together he may be just a tad bit annoyed and embarrassed about trespassing and watching us. Though I thought that when we get to school he'll blab about me being with Cain. But when we got there he didn't all he said is that I dumped him. I felt guilty. But then when I got to my tree house I forgot all about Dawson cause when I got there Cain greeted me with a nice amazing kiss. When I got home that night Dawson was sitting on my bed he looked at me and said, "Can't you see that guy is trouble I know that that's the guy that broke your heart and now you just let him back into your life like he never hurt you?" "Look I know he broke my heart but he didn't mean to." "Has he brainwashed you or something? I mean seriously he is obsessed with you. That's why he showed up when we were together he couldn't understand why you liked me and he didn't want us together that's why he showed up when we were together he hated the idea of you loving someone else who wasn't him. Now think about that." Then he left. I was just about asleep when I heard a scream from the kitchen. I got there just in time to see Cain kill my mom. It was horrible he sliced her throat with a dagger. I ran to her bleeding body and looked up at Cain he had horror written all over his face. Apparently he didn't plan for me to see that. Then there were two more screams and I knew I was the only survivor who lived in this house. Then I said to Cain, "Dawson was right you are trouble and I should have never forgave you!" Cain looked heartbroken. Like I told him his whole family just got killed by the one person he truly loved. Oh wait that was me. Then it happened I broke down crying because he betrayed me again. He won't stop betraying me I hate it. But I loved him. And he knew that. So I couldn't stay mad at him I stood up and hugged him while crying and he hugged me back. He really did love me and didn't want to share me and I was fine with that. So I said, "Let's go home." He nodded and we were back at the tree house in the bed naked hugging each other. The hugging turned to kissing and the kissing turned to sex. We loved each other more than anyone ever has. That was what made our relationship different from other ones. And we liked being different it made us special. And we certainly loved that but most importantly we loved each other. But all of that was interrupted when Cain got a text saying, "Hey you gotta go do something right now he is getting suspicious." He looked at me with an apologetic smile. I looked at the text again and gave him a questioning look. He knew my question so he said, "Before I killed your mom I killed all of Dawson's family and almost him. So I kidnapped him." I stared at him in disbelief. This man knew I still had feelings for Dawson and then he almost kills him. Now that was the last straw. I was sick of Cain just being an ass. Yea I loved him but he almost killed Dawson now I was just about ready to find a knife and stick in his neck and he knew it! He held up his hands in surrender and backed up off the bed still naked. I looked at him hard and said, "How could you I don't care that you kidnapped him but how could you almost kill him?" "Well, technically it wasn't my fault because if you had never fallen in love with him I wouldn't have." "Your right if I had never fallen in love with you this would have never happened." "Actually, it would because I fell in love with you." "Right so if we had never met everything would have been fine." He looked hurt. But nodded at the statement. I knew it hurt both of us a lot but I was just to mad to care. So I told him, "I'm going to tell the same thing I told you the very first time you betrayed me, never come back here ever. Cause I hate you!" I ran out crying. I ran all the way until I ran smack-dab into Cain. I looked up and saw that he was fighting with himself and that he was holding somebody I looked and saw that it was Dawson. Apparently Cain was letting him go. So I asked him, "Why? Why are you letting him go?" "Because I care about you and you care about him." When he let Dawson go I hugged Cain. He did it for me. He let Dawson go for me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go. Then I went over to Dawson and gave him a hug while I whispered into his ear, "You were right about him I'm so sorry." He hugged me back and whispered, "I wasn't trying to be right I just wanted you to be happy, not heartbroken." But I was heartbroken because I fell in love with the wrong guy and I was still in love with him. I let go of Dawson and ran. I didn't have a home only a tree house so I ran there. When I got there I ran to the bedroom and got on the bed crying. I cried myself to sleep only to dream about all the happy times me and Cain had. Then something happened I felt myself being repositioned and I woke up. It was Cain he didn't know I was awake so he kept moving me till I was positioned on his chest. I felt good there but it bothered me that he didn't even listen to me. But before I could speak I drifted off back to sleep. When I woke up Cain was gone but I felt his happiness. I knew he was happy that he got to sleep with me. But the next night I wouldn't let him when he started moving me I woke up and sat up and looked at him he was shocked that I was awake and I knew it. I looked at him in disbelief and said, "Ok last night was fine but again I just can't believe you Cain you're so rude trying to sleep with me when I told you that I never wanted you back here you still tried. Why?" "Because I love you. And you love me though you said that you hate me." "Yeah well even if I do love you that doesn't change the fact that I will never forgive you." "Why not?" "Because I have already forgiven you to many times." "I know that but one more won't hurt." "Maybe not you. But it will hurt me." "Fine ill just leave. But remember this I will be back and I will get you one way or the other Bri." He turned and left. That was the last time I ever saw Cain. Well at least until four months after that. I was in school and we were learning as a usual boring basis. And there was a knock on the door I recognized the knock. And I said, "Don't open that door." Everyone looked at me confused except Dawson he looked at me concerned. opened the door and in walked Cain. He looked at me and smiled. I glared right back at him. Everybody looked from me to him then backed up. Cain took a step towards me and I took one back. It was like that until I was backed up against the wall. He took another step towards me and I used the niches in the wall and climbed. It was a good thing that I was a good climber and he was not because I had the advantage of kicking him but he dodged every attack instead he grabbed my foot and pulled me down. Everyone was shocked. I had to do a handstand while he had my foot but I then kicked at him and he got my other foot which he then knew was a mistake. I bounced my hands off the floor and twirled he staggered back and I kicked him in the chest and I ended up standing over him. My feet were free so I backed away. But I backed up into a man that I recognized as the vampire who got Cain and told me the news that broke my heart. He grabbed one of my arms in a steel grip. I tried to get free but I didn't put any effort into it. Cain looked at me with sad eyes and of course I glared back. Then Cain spoke, "hello Bri how are you doing?" "Well I was doing good till you walked in. Why do you even care?" "I've always cared about you." "Yea right, then why did you kill my mom?" "I already told you." When he said that I lost it. My eyes glowed red like fire and my whole body glowed blue. The vampire holding me turned to ash. And Cain stepped towards me but when he did they emerged from my back, beautiful white wings came out. And he said, "They look just like Damali's. You truly are her daughter." "Wait, what?" "I mean Elaina?" "Um you said Damali so why did you say that?" "Ok don't be mad but you were adopted and Damali and Carlos Rivera are your real parents." "What? Well, where do they live?" "San Diego." I ran over to him and gave him quick hug then I was in San Diego all by myself. But when I turned around Cain was right behind me. He said, "You'll need help finding them. And you don't know where they live or what they look like." "Ok." We walked about four miles until he stopped in front of a big beautiful house right by the ocean. He walked closer and we saw about twelve shadows in the house. He turned back to me and said, "Yep their in there alright." I walked closer to the house and then every shadow that I had seen came out onto the porch. I looked behind me and of course Cain ran out of the scene. I looked back at the people on the porch and knew immediately who my dad was; there was only one white person there. Then before I knew Cain walked out of the woods behind me and tried to drag me out while we argued. I won of course and the people on the porch had advanced to the sand on the beach. And that's when it hit me why was I trying to meet the people who ruined my life and that thought just made me mad at them. Cain saw the fury before they did and tried to drag me away again but not before the fury hit. My eyes turned to a glowing fire color and my body was blue and I had wings. The people stared in fear while Cain tried to think of a way to stop me. Then he looked at the people and said, "Tell her you're sorry!" "Why?" "Because if you don't you'll get your heads blown off by your own daughter!""Wait, what? She isn't our daughter." "Yea she is. You two had a daughter and that's her!""Oh yea but that can't be her." "Ok let me explain this easier, just say you're sorry for abandoning her!""Ok fine we're sorry for whatever we did!" when they said that I fainted. The last thing I remember was Cain catching me. When I woke up I was on a table with about twelve people looking at me. Then one of them said, "You're not going to hurt us are you?" "What are you talking about?" they looked at one another with the same questioning look. I looked around for Cain and I found him outside looking at me with concern. I got up and went outside and joined him. He looked at me and said, "Hey you're finally awake. How you feeling?" "Good. Thank you for catching me. You know I think I really can forgive you for all that you've done. You really do care for me." "I really do. But I have to go. Bye." And he was gone. I felt the wind pick up and it felt good. I got off the porch and ran the way the wind was blowing. I ran until I ran into my tree house. I heard something inside so I went in and I saw Cain and Dawson engaged in battle. I ran up to them and got in the middle of the battle and yelled, "STOP!" they glared at each other but at least they had stopped. They both then looked at me and their glares turned to faces of sorrow saying that they were sorry. And it was my turn to do the glaring. I looked at both of them and my glare mellowed when I looked at Dawson. And I said, "Hey what are you doing here Dawson?" ""I came to see you. And then I ran into this here ass." "He isn't an ass. He just cares about me that's all." "Has he brainwashed you again? He basically kidnapped you. In fact that's what everyone believes. I mean you left then he left and everyone was freaking out that you'd been kidnapped. Bri everyone is worried sick. And now you're defending him? I can't believe you." "That's because you don't know me." "I know you better than even he does Bri. So I do know you." "Actually he knows me better than I know myself." "That's impossible Bri." "No it's not. Because he does. And you know nothing about me." He stared at me with disbelief. I stared at him angrily. Then Cain said, "Hey, Bri your family will be looking for you soon so maybe you should be heading back." "Yea, you're probably right bye boys."


End file.
